Happily Ever After
by Miss Chelle
Summary: A simple trip to the supermarket turns into a fiasco when Feliciano is along for the ride. Crack one-shot. Title has nothing to do with the story


_(please understand that I needed to do this. It's based on a semi-inside joke. Crack was involved. I'm so, so very sorry….Title has nothing to do with the story, by the way.)_

**Happily Ever After**

Ludwig heaved a heavy sigh. Currently, he was in the supermarket, desperately trying to gather his needed goods, pay, and get out in the quickest and most efficient way possible. But, that was an impossibility, due to one thing. Feliciano was with him. So, what should have been a semi-pleasant trip to the store turned into a full-blown fiasco. Oh, Ludwig needed an aspirin…

"Ve~ Germany! What's this??" Feli had apparently never set foot in a supermarket before, because he was picking up random items off the shelves and asking Ludwig what they were. Even though each and every item was labeled. Very clearly. In large bright letters that even a child could read.

"It's Laundry detergent, Feliciano. See, it says. Right there." Ludwig underlined the words on the bottle with his finger, very clearly irritated. Feli just giggled in that high pitched voice of his, and flounced further down the aisle, "Ooh"ing and "Aah"ing at the most mediocre things. Ludwig sighed again. He should have left the Italian with Gilbert.

"Ve, Ve, Germany!!" Ludwig stiffened. How many times had he told Feliciano not to use their country names in public?! He stomped over to see what other everyday confection Feli was curious about.

About halfway there, Germany heard a crash, accompanied by a high pitched wail that he knew well. Adrenaline coursed through him as he sprinted the last couple of feet and was met by the sight of Feliciano on the floor next to a destroyed display of metal cans. After hauling Feli on his feet, and checking to see that he wasn't hurt did Ludwig allow himself to get furious.

"What were you thinking, Feliciano?? You could've gotten hurt! Do you know how it will take to clean that up? Is getting into trouble the only thing your good at? I'm probably going to have to pay the expenses, and I barely have enough money!" Ludwig went off on his yelling tangent, Feliciano whimpering all the while. They were gathering more attention then the ruined display.

Sensing the gathering crowd, Ludwig cut his rant off, which was Feliciano's cue to start his.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to, Ger- I mean, Ludwig! It was just, I was there, and-and so was the thing, and I sort of slipped and IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Feli went on a bit more before Ludwig had the good sense to shush him frantically. The crowd was starting to sympathize with the Italian. It was time to leave.

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by the upper arm and forcibly dragging him toward the entrance. After and only after they were out of the store, and on their way back to Germany's house did Ludwig relax somewhat. No clientele had come out and chased them down the street as Ludwig had expected. But, on the other hand, he had bought all of nothing, and seeing how he even more nothing to eat at his house, Ludwig was about to face a hungry, whining Feliciano, a hungry, irritating Gilbert, and a hungry, very annoyed self. Not a fun prospect.

Ludwig shot a glance at his Italian. It was as though nothing had happy. He was cheerfully bouncing along, humming something under his breath. Ludwig experienced a rare upsurge of affection for him. He placed a heavy hand on top of Feli's head.

"Oh, Feliciano, you are dumber than a hundred chickens." Ludwig admonished him slightly, but it was in a soft tone, and he meant it jokingly.

However, when he opened the door to the house he shared with his older brother, Ludwig left Feliciano to the mercy of said older brother, saying only "It was his fault" to explain the glaring lack of food. Gilbert wouldn't do anything that bad. Hopefully….

_(First off, I wrote this just to use the chicken line. Which happened to be in a crappy play that me and my friend were in a couple years ago. That is why this sad excuse for a one-shot is in existence. That is all. Reviews are love, you guys!! Ciao~) _


End file.
